ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Countermeasures
Story A white outline surrounds the screen, revealing it to be a flashback. Wily is at his lab, reprogramming Treble, the blue emerald on the table. Wily: Ah. Soon, I will be able to control this beast for my own, and use him to destroy Megaman, and Protoman! After that, it will be no problem to take over the world! A screen turns on, static forming on it. The image of Eggman comes through, though fuzzy. Eggman: Hello, hello! Answer me if you can here me?! Wily: Agh! How dare you hack into my systems! And more importantly, how did you hack into my systems?! I am Dr. Wily! There’s only one person on the whole Earth who might even have the potential of hacking me, and you are definetely not him! Eggman: On Earth? Ah, then we seem to have a bit of a separation. My name is Dr. Eggman, the greatest scientific genius of the planet Mobius. I tracked the signal of the Chaos Emerald you seem to have found. Wily: Chaos Emerald? (He holds the Emerald up to the monitor.) This gem? Eggman: That gem, is the sole greatest power source in the galaxy. One of seven. Eggman holds up a purple Chaos Emerald, the two resonating with each other. Wily: Remarkable. Eggman: With these, we can create a gateway between the fabric of time and space, and connect us together. Would you like to meet? In our own pocket dimension? Wily: And create a ploy for global domination? Eggman: Wily, my boy, I have a feeling that we are going to become really good friends. End Scene Eirene arrives at the army base, the guards letting her in. She meets Baryl outside a bunker, him saluting her. Baryl: Eirene. Good to see you again, ma’am. Eirene: Baryl. Surprised you called me in. Baryl: I figured you’d appreciate an update, as well as get your opinion on something. Follow me. Baryl leads the way to a laboratory, where there’s a large containment tube, with black matter floating in it. It seems to be moving with a will of its own, reforming and growing at a slow rate. Eirene: Is that? Baryl: Bass. Or at least what remains of him. I managed to obtain some intel saying that Bass has the ability to regenerate himself if damaged, even from the tiniest of particles. Once we searched the area of the battle with him, we found this already re-growing. Eirene: Did you even consider what you’re getting yourself into?! You saw how destructive he is firsthand! What, do you plan on using him as, as a weapon or something?! Baryl presses a button, as a speaker comes on. Voice: (Over speaker) Humans are good. Humans are our friends. Humans deserve protection from those who wish to harm them. You can be that hero. You are that hero. Eirene: What is that? Baryl presses the button, switching the speaker back. Baryl: Subliminal messaging. That message is playing, over and over again in that regeneration tube. Now, regardless if Bass can register the message or not, the message is resonating within his subconscious. This is the message that is being drilled into him at every moment of his regeneration. Eirene: And you really think that this will be enough to convert Bass? Make him trust humans? Baryl: It can’t hurt. I have no interest in making weapons, only utilizing what lands at my feet. I already have Protoman agree to work for the army. Bringing me to the next issue at hand. Protoman followed Megaman into some kind of wormhole. Eirene: Where’s it lead to? Is Megaman okay? Baryl: He’s fine. And I don’t know. My current plan of action is to track a wormhole and to send additional support, preferably in the form of Bass. However, that will depend on how fast the regeneration process occurs. We’ve already had him for a few weeks. Eirene: I think that would be a dangerous and deadly mistake. Baryl: Agreed. But it’s still our best option. Gunfire occurs outside the lab, Eirene and Baryl reacting with haste. Suddently, Cybeast Magnutops rams through the wall, roaring. A humanoid robot with purple armor, a gun on his right shoulder and an ammo belt over his back, walks in. Its head is a helmet, with a t shaped visor. The visor glows red, as Cybeast Magnutops’ cybernetic head responds, shifting into Cybeast Xangoose. It is a large white mongoose, with a long tail, the end having a pinwheel shaped blade, with seven blades on it and missing one. Each of its four feet has four claws, in an x shaped. Its eyes resemble cat eyes. It has mechanical implants similar to where Treble has them, being on its head, back and legs. Eirene: Treble?! Baryl: Eirene, get out of here. I’ll handle them. Baryl pushes Eirene out of the way, as he draws a pistol, firing at them. The bullets make scrape marks on Vile’s armor, but don’t pierce through. Vile opens fire, his gun being an automatic weapon. Baryl ducks down behind a console for cover, bullets hitting the regeneration tube. Eirene takes off running, as Cybeast Xangoose dashes after her, running up the wall. Cybeast Xangoose swings its tail, firing blades at Eirene. They miss her, as one blade catches her pants leg, snagging and causing her to trip. Eirene: Ah! Hey! You have any idea how hard it is to get pants that fit? You’re paying for this tear! Cybeast Xangoose crashes down, pinning Eirene to the ground on her stomach with its X blade claws and paws. She tries to push up, but it slams her back down. Cybeast Xangoose leans into Eirene’s ear, snarling and drooling. Baryl stands up from behind the console, firing shots at Vile, hitting the helmet around the visor. Vile opens fire again, Baryl ducking and them hitting the regeneration tube. The tube shatters, glass and liquid flowing out all over the room. The black matter hits the base of the tube, as its regeneration speed increases at an extraordinary rate. Baryl: So, that was the key. It regenerates faster in environments with air. That’s why it was at a slow metabolic rate in space and in water. Bass reforms, cloak and all. He looks around, looking confused. Bass: (Confused) Where, am I? Vile opens fire at Bass, him howling in pain and fear. He backs up, as he stumbles on the ledge of the tube, falling out, colliding with Cybeast Xangoose, knocking it off Eirene. Cybeast Xangoose hisses, swiping its bladed tail at Bass. Bass catches the tail, keeping the blades inches from his face. Vile’s visor glows, as Cybeast Xangoose transforms into Cybeast Buglizard. Cybeast Buglizard’s tail wraps around Bass’ arm, lifting and flinging him across the room. Eirene pulls the blade out from the mouth of her pants, as she runs again. Cybeast Buglizard releases a fog from its body, which fills the room. Eirene rounds the corner, Cybeast Buglizard on her tail. Eirene comes out the corner, bullets flying at the wall by her head. Eirene recoils back, falling back. Eirene: They’re after me. What do they want with me? Cybeast Buglizard pounces at Eirene, as she ducks down. Beast Man Alpha, a larger, maroon-red version of Beast Man with spikes resembling shark fins and a tail with a stinger on it, leaps at it from the side, slamming Cybeast Buglizard into the wall. Eirene crawls along the floor, as Baryl comes up to shoot Vile. Vile opens fire, a bullet grazing Baryl’s shoulder. Baryl: Gah! Baryl drops, grabbing his arm. Eirene makes it over to him, Vile keeping fire on them. Beast Man Alpha slams Cybeast Buglizard into the wall again, it dropping. Beast Man Alpha: Who else wants some?! Beast Man Alpha dashes at Vile, who opens fire at him. Beast Man Alpha dodges with ease, lunging at Vile. Vile is pinned down, as his visor glows. Cybeast Buglizard transforms into a large bat like creature, with a broad chest. It's muscular, and its arms have wing flaps, with claws at the tip. Its face has large ears on top, a large mouth filled with fangs, but no eyes. Its lower body resembles human legs, with two large toes and a third in back. It has the red collar with the Nemetrix on it around its neck. Beast Man Alpha: Another one? Bring it on. I’ll tear through anything you throw at me! Beast Man Alpha charges at Cybeast Vulpibat, as it climbs up the wall with its claws. Beast Man Alpha circles underneath, as Cybeast Vulpibat releases a sonic screech, deafening Beast Man Alpha. Beast Man Alpha’s roar is lost in the attack, as he falls over, out cold and reverting. Eirene: Bass is down. What do we do? Baryl: I can give you a little cover. After that, it’ll be up to you. Eirene: Baryl… Baryl: This is my job. Yours is with Megaman. Go! Baryl stands to fire, as Vile is right in his face. Vile punches Baryl, knocking him out. Eirene takes off running, as Cybeast Vulpibat lands in front of her, snarling. Vile’s visor glows, as Cybeast Vulpibat transforms into Cybeast Hypnotick. Cybeast Hypnotick flaps its wings, releasing a red mist. Eirene looks into it, red circles forming in their eyes. Eirene’s vision shows her in a wedding dress, with Megaman across from her in a tux. Megaman: Eirene, I love you. Vile picks Eirene up, climbing onto Cybeast Hypnotick’s back. It flies off, as Bass gets up, seeing this. A wormhole opens in the air, Cybeast Hypnotick flying through. Bass: No! Get back here! I, I must save her! Bass leaps into the air, soaring after them. The portal closes, as Bass grabs the rims of the portal, holding it open. He forces it back open, enough to slip into the portal. It closes behind him, leaving no trace. End Scene Protoman and Tails travel through a canyon, seeing what resembles a moon in the distance. Tails: Are you sure it’s alright for us to leave Silver and Espio behind? Protoman: We sent them to retrieve that Knuckles and Amy. We’ll most likely need their help, once we find the place we’re looking for. A portal opens in the air, as Cybeast Hypnotick flies through it. Protoman touches his helmet, his sunglasses visor focusing in, seeing Vile and Eirene on it. Protoman: Eirene? This isn’t good. Protoman slaps down the Omnitrix, transforming into Ice Man. Ice Man breathes ice beams up at them, Cybeast Hypnotick dodging. Vile spots them, and sends a signal. Two figures teleport in, the first being a black hexahog robot, the second being a bulky humanoid robot with red armor, sharp metal fingers. Omega: Target identified. Initiating battle mode. Omega charges at Ice Man, swinging his fist at him. Ice Man fires an ice beam, which fails to slow it down. Ice Man blocks the fist with his shield, skidding back. Ice Man: Tails! Follow that beast in the sky! I’ll handle these guys! Tails takes off flying, as ShadowMan fires a chaos energy beam. Ice Man manages to block it with his ice breath, as Tails escapes. Omega’s hands turn into automatic weapons, as he opens fire at Ice Man. Ice Man uses his ice breath to freeze the ground, then slides on it on his shield to avoid the onslaught. ShadowMan teleports in the path of Ice Man, firing a Chaos ray. Ice Man kicks the shield up to take the attack, it being frozen in time in the air. Ice Man: I don’t like the looks of that. Ice Man reverts, as Omega appears and punches Protoman, sending him flying toward a rock wall. Groaning, Protoman activates and slaps down the Omnitrix, before crashing. Omega walks over, pointing guns at the impact point. Tomahawk Man leaps out, using his leg to push Omega’s arm away, it firing into the distance. Omega goes to punch Tomahawk Man, as he flips over Omega, landing on its arm. Tomahawk Man: I’m pretty sure a kick to your head would do more harm to me than to you. ShadowMan teleports in to kick Tomahawk Man, him blocking the kick with his leg. Tomahawk Man rolls back afterwards, as he hits the Omnitrix symbol. Mist Man: Okay. Let’s see if a little condensation will work to disable these two. Mist Man releases a blue mist from the ports on his body, the cool mist condensing into water molecules. Omega is caught in the mist, the liquid forming on it, jarring its systems. Omega: (Sparking out) Error, error, error. ShadowMan fires a Chaos Ray at Mist Man, though the mist obscures him, the Chaos Ray hitting a mirage. Mist Man appears behind ShadowMan. Mist Man: Omnitrix! DNA repair mode! The Omnitrix fires a yellow beam, hitting ShadowMan and reverting him. Shadow shakes his head, holding it as well. Shadow: Ugh. To think I let him in my head. Mist Man: You alright, pal? Mist Man goes to offer a hand, but Shadow swats it aside. Shadow: Keep away from me. I didn’t ask for your help. Mist Man: Seems to me like you needed it. Tails flies back to them, landing. Tails: So, Protoman. That moon in the distance. Not a moon. It’s a flying fortress, similar to Eggman’s Death Egg’s in the past. Mist Man reverts. Protoman: And that thing flew there. Tails: Yeah. Shadow, what happened? You and Omega hate Eggman! Shadow: I was, overpowered. And Omega was reprogrammed. Tails: Well, I could easily restore his settings to normal, if you’d let me. Shadow: (Scowls) Fine. But make it quick. End Scene Bass comes out of a wormhole, in a dark and separate pocket dimension. There’s a prison cell building glowing green as it floats, Bass descending down to it. Bass floats in front of the door, it having no knobs or handles, instead having a palm scanner. Bass: What? Is this, him? Bass transforms into Metal Man Alpha, holding hand out. The data stream flows from the palm scanner, as it recreates the appropriate handprint, opening the door. He floats in, seeing a figure hidden in shadows on their knees, hands sealed in full cover cuffs, and arms chained to the wall. Voice: What’s this? You are not my imprisoner. Bass: I, I seek Megaman. We need, to work together? To free the human captured. Voice: Megaman? What a coincidence! I seek him out as well. We are old acquaintances. However, I am sealed within this prison, and I need, a hand to escape. The figure moves her arms, revealing her hands completely encased. Bass walks over, looking uncertain. Bass: Are you, a human? Humans, are my friends. The figure scoots forward, coming out of the shadows, revealing a female face with long, unkept hair and a burn covering her whole face. Puppet Master: Yes. I am your friend. Characters * Eirene * Baryl * Bass * Protoman * Tails * Shadow Villains * Vile * Treble * ShadowMan * Omega * Puppet Master Aliens Used By Treble * Cybeast Magnutops * Cybeast Xangoose (first appearance) * Cybeast Buglizard * Cybeast Vulpibat (first appearance) * Cybeast Hypnotick By Bass * Beast Man Alpha (first appearance) * Metal Man Alpha By Protoman * Ice Man * Tomahawk Man * Mist Man Aliens Unlocked By Protoman * Shadow Man Trivia * The subliminal messaging on Bass worked, and is a viable tactic. * Vile was originally planned to appear in Treble's first appearance in Cybeast, working for Regal. It was removed due to not fitting the story as much. * Eirene's greatest desire is revealed to be to marry Megaman. * Mist Man using a regular mist, and the ability to create mirages from it, is based off Nami's Mirage Tempo ability from the manga One Piece. ** It is also based off Mist Man's name. * Puppet Master returns. * That pocket dimension is the prison that Puppet Master was locked away in after the events of Twin Diaries. Category:Episodes Category:John 23: Megaman Category:John 23: Sonic Arc Category:John 23: Protoman Arc Category:John 23: Wily Arc Category:John 23: Bass Arc Category:Earth-68: Puppet Master saga